<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty girl by memoriesofthecedartrees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128974">pretty girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofthecedartrees/pseuds/memoriesofthecedartrees'>memoriesofthecedartrees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, side birdinoe, theyre also all gay, theyre literally all just drunk, youre just gonna have to read to find out ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofthecedartrees/pseuds/memoriesofthecedartrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the soft black hairs tickling her nostrils. The second was the head attached to the hair, and how she could feel a face nuzzled into her neck, obviously still asleep. Then came the unfamiliar room, the fact that the only cloth she could feel was the sheet, the bare skin pressed against her side. The pounding headache as the night before slowly came back to her. Her arms wrapped around the other woman almost by instinct, and she went to kiss the top of her head before sharply pulling back as she realized what she was doing.</p><p>Fuck. It's Ali.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>aka pinoe throws a hell of a lot of parties and her roommate ali krieger sees an attractive stranger from across the room...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Megan Rapinoe/Sue Bird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it took longer for me to name this fic than it did to write it, does that tell you that itll be shit or just that im not creative? read to find out. (i promise its halfway decent it just took me like 2 weeks to think of a name)<br/>thanks to hannah for beta'ing~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ali internally rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her apartment after staying late at work. Another day, another one of Pinoe’s parties. She loved her roommate, but she didn’t love the constant influx of people into their apartment. The thought ran through her mind to change out of her work clothes into something more party-appropriate attire, but the memory of that one time she found a drunk guy on her rug quickly turned her off of that idea. She cataloged her outfit: black heels, loose-ish black dress that hung a little bit past her knee, gray blazer. “Sexy,” she muttered. <em> Damnit, Megan.  </em></p><p>She strolled over to the makeshift bar in the small kitchen, chatting with Sue for a couple of minutes before getting sick of her constant heart-eyes directed towards Ali’s roommate. “Oh my God, I’ve told you a hundred times that she’s into you. Grow a spine and ask her out already.” The taller woman looked on incredulously as Ali just walked away towards the host of the party. Sue downed the rest of her drink. <em> Maybe I will. </em> </p><p>Pinoe was unbelievably drunk for only 11 o’clock at night. She was also taking her host role very seriously, seemingly trying to talk to everyone at the party. Ali knew that she didn’t have a chance of getting more than a minute of conversation with her. <em> But I’ll be the one who has to deal with her tomorrow, </em>she thought dryly, as she basically gave up trying to interact with anyone. Finally, she resigned herself to sitting on the couch and people-watching on her own. After a few minutes, the couch dipped next to her as someone sat down. A smile crept onto her face as she saw Becky. They weren’t the closest, but having someone else at this party with common sense made her feel a lot better. </p><p>“Hey.” </p><p>“Hi,” the blonde returned, smirking. “What brings you here?” </p><p>“Trying to get away,” Ali answered truthfully. Becky hummed to herself. </p><p>“Same.” </p><p>They left each other alone after that, but the presence of the other comforted them both. The brunette continued scanning the crowd, every now and then choosing a person to make up a story about, which she was apt to do. She laughed to herself at the severe lack of men in the apartment. Pinoe only associated with a certain type of people. </p><p>She was still thinking about this when her eyes skipped over a woman and immediately snapped back to her. Ali’s body froze. The woman was quite possibly the most attractive person she had ever seen. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes,and she was leaning against the wall right where the kitchen and living room met. The sleeves of her lavender button-down were rolled up past her elbows, showing off tattoos creeping up her arms, and the shirt was hanging over black jeans. In short, she was fucking stunning. Ali snapped herself back to reality, realizing that her mouth was dry. </p><p>“Becky?” she finally spoke up. </p><p>“Mm?” </p><p>“Do you know that girl? Over there in the purple?” she asked, trying not to let too much hope color her voice. </p><p>The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. “I don’t think so… actually, she might be one of Alyssa’s soccer friends. That's it, yeah.” </p><p>Ali nodded slowly. “She’s kinda pretty,” she murmured. The taller woman rolled her eyes and stood up. “You were supposed to be the sane one!” she joked. “See you back here next week, eh? Have a fun night.” </p><p>The brunette’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m not going to-” Becky smirked again as she walked away. “Have a fun night, Ali,” she repeated, still smirking and throwing the phrase over her shoulder. Ali wanted to die. What was she meant to do now? It wasn’t like she had been planning to go over and actually talk to the other woman. Now she was just alone at a party.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes had been on the woman since she walked through the apartment door. At first, it was just the fact that she was wearing a blazer, of all things. But then she could feel the confidence emanating off of the brunette, the way that she walked around and seemed like she just belonged here. But not belonging as everyone else did, as background noise. But not in the way everyone else belonged, blending into the crowd. She stood out in a way that couldn’t be explained, and she just had this aura of confidence around her, like some higher power had placed her here to make everyone else look bad. Oh, and she was fucking radiant, beautiful, gorgeous. In other words, Ashlyn had a huge crush. </p><p>As for Ashlyn herself, she didn’t feel like she was standing out at all. She didn’t want to. She knew one person at that party, who was now off socializing without her. The person, Alyssa Naeher, had dragged her along so that she could “meet people,” since she had just moved to the city. So Ash ended up leaning against a wall on her own, sipping a beer, vowing that she wouldn’t get drunk and do something stupid, probably involving the woman with the aura. Who she was still watching, watching as she drifted around and talked to a couple of people, and eventually sat silently with a blonde on the other side of the apartment. Ashlyn saw the brunette’s head lift in her direction, and she immediately averted her eyes, so it didn’t look like she was staring. </p><p>But now… the woman was staring at her. Ash could feel her gaze on every inch of her body, could even just barely see the woman looking, out of the corner of her eye. And she didn’t stop. She was completely and absolutely checking Ash out. For about a minute straight. When she finally turned to the blonde next to her, Ashlyn felt her body relax. She even smirked as she watched the brunette, obviously talking (quite enthusiastically) about her, scared her friend away. </p><p>And now they were both alone. </p><p>It was getting ridiculous. The woman had gone on to talk to a few other people, but she kept looking at Ashlyn. And it was almost getting ridiculous that they both kept looking at each other but not actually at each other. Eventually, she got sick of it. The next time the brunette looked her way, Ash didn’t avert her eyes. The two finally made eye contact from across the room, through the other partygoers. They locked eyes, and it burned for a little bit, and neither of them wanted to break it. </p><p>Finally, Ashlyn smirked and winked at the other woman, before looking away. When she glanced back, the woman was flushed bright red and trying to explain away why she wasn’t listening to who Ash assumed was the host. The blonde smiled to herself. She was going to talk to that woman tonight.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She winked at me. SHE FUCKING WINKED AT ME. </em>
</p><p>That was all her brain could comprehend until an extremely drunk Pinoe was screaming in her ear. The brunette blushed as she realized that she had missed the last twenty seconds of Megan’s monologue. The she blushed even more at the fact that the blonde woman had fucking winked at her. That’s it. </p><p>She made the appropriate apologies to Pinoe and walked away, which was way easier than it probably should have been. Her eyes sought out Alyssa in the crowd. The mystery woman wouldn’t be a mystery for much longer. </p><p>“Lys!” she exclaimed, at the same time as she mentally cursed the amount of alcohol that Pinoe supplied. This woman was going to be difficult to talk to. </p><p>“Ali!” replied the woman, quickly hugging her. “How’ve you been doing?” </p><p>“Pretty good,” Ali laughed a bit. She wasn’t that friendly with Alyssa either, but she knew that her and Becky were doing some weird sort of pining thing, and she also knew that she played soccer. Which is apparently where the mystery woman was from. Quickly, she cut to the chase. “You brought a plus one, right?’ </p><p>The goalie nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! She’s…” she looked around for a couple of seconds. Ali nodded in the unknown woman’s direction. </p><p>“Over there?” </p><p>“Yeah, that’s her,” Alyssa pointed. Ali went red again as she saw that the blonde was looking at them, that stupid smirk still on her face. </p><p><em> Kiss it off. </em> </p><p>The thought appeared in her head before she could stop it, and she turned a deeper red as she truly realized the extent of her crush. Alyssa was still going. “Her name’s Ashlyn, she likes girls, she’s single, I’m sure she’d be into you-” </p><p>“Not like that,” Ali cut her off. “Thanks, Lyssa.” She slinked away without waiting for a response, still embarrassed from her traitorous mind and the fact that the woman- Ashlyn- had seen that whole interaction. She sank into the couch that she had been sitting on with Becky and put her head in her hands. </p><p>When she felt the couch dip beside her, she glanced up, assuming it was Becky again. Her heart rate spiked as she saw Ashlyn, holding out her hand to shake. “Hey,” the blonde said, a grin splitting her face. “I figured if you want to talk about me, you may as well talk to me. I’m Ashlyn.” </p><p>“Ali,” the brunette mumbled, shaking the extended hand. The other woman’s voice was soft and warm and so unbelievably cute, and it didn’t fit her tough-girl image at all. </p><p>She felt a finger under her chin, and suddenly the blonde was guiding her face up. “What’d you say? I can’t hear you, Miss Mumble.” The shorter woman felt a tiny smile on the corner of her mouth, through her embarrassment and against her will. “I said my name is Ali.” </p><p>“Well, Ali,” Ashlyn said, still smirking just a little bit. “You’re pretty cute when you blush.”</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>They talked for the rest of the party, and Ashlyn was very proud of herself for finally coming over. “Can I get your number?” Ali asked near the end, her confidence having grown substantially as the party went on, despite having stopped after two drinks. </p><p>Ash raised an eyebrow jokingly, and Ali was quick to backtrack. “Not like <em> that,” </em> she complained, for about the fifth time that night. “Just as friends.” Of course she didn’t <em> mean </em> that, but she didn’t want to offend the other woman. But Ashlyn’s heart dropped. </p><p>“Friends. Right.” </p><p>They exchanged numbers, and promised to text. Over the next few months, they became fast friends, coming to tell each other everything. But they both studiously avoided the topic of dating, and Ali had never told Ash the information that Alyssa had given her. Besides, it had been nearly four months. Who knew if the single part was even true anymore? They even managed to always keep it platonic between them, besides the occasional flirty comment. Both of them were convinced that the other one wasn’t interested. It was all in jest. They were friends.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>~three months later (so they’ve known each other for seven months now)~</p><p>She had a horrible day at work. She hated her work, and her boss and coworkers being assholes didn’t help that. But NYC wasn’t the best city to find a good job, so she stayed. It was only a matter of time before one of the bad days at work overlapped with one of the party days. She’d been waiting. </p><p>And now she was drinking. And suddenly Ashlyn was next to her, drinking, and the brunette leaned into her side for some comfort. And God, did they both know that they shouldn’t be drinking around their crush at one of these parties, and they could both see that at least Ali was already more touchy-feely than usual. Yet here they were, drinking. And soon, it became obvious that this wasn’t going to be a night for chatting in a quiet corner. </p><p>A few drinks in, Ash posed a question. “Dance with me?” Ali neglected to even reply, grabbing the younger woman by the wrists and dragging her to where people were haphazardly dancing in the middle of the living room. They talked a little bit while they were out there, but went back for another drink, which turned into two. The alcohol started taking ahold of the brunette. </p><p>“Dance again?” she asked. “Of course.” And then they were off again. </p><p>A slightly slower song came on, “Africa,” by Toto. Ash pulled Ali in, trying to joke, not really knowing if she cared enough to joke anymore. Ali could feel the eye contact, could feel the way that Ash was searching for something. Whatever. She was just joking around like usual. But as the blonde was staring into those tiger eyes, jokes were the last thing on her mind. </p><p>Neither of them could believe it when the phrase “pretty girl” fell from Ash’s lips. She immediately pasted on the smirk again, hoping that the brunette would believe she was kidding. Hoping the other woman wouldn’t realize that she had dropped her guard for a second and said what she had been wanting to say for months. Almost everything that Ali had said since they first talked showed that she wasn’t interested. Maybe even straight. But she kept the smirk on as they got another drink and returned to dancing. Nothing would be ruined if she kept pretending that she was messing around.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>That fucking smirk. That fucking smirk was the only thing that was stopping her from making a move. Ali had been abuzz since the other woman had called her pretty. It was some indication, a tiny, tiny indication that the blonde was into her. It hadn’t been an offhand compliment, and it sure as hell hadn’t felt platonic. But there was the smirk. What if she really was just kidding? If Ali did anything, it’d ruin their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>It was that third time that they were dancing. When Ashlyn accompanied every second word with that stupid fucking smirk. And Ali remembered the first time she’d seen that smirk, and how annoyed she’d been. With a jolt, she remembered what she had thought that night. </p><p>
  <em> Kiss it right off of her face.  </em>
</p><p>And it was probably the Dutch courage, but it could’ve been the way Ash held her during the slow dance, or the way Ash looked into her eyes, or the way Ash complimented her with her eyes soft and her lips barely moving. Or maybe it was just the fact that Ali had wanted to do this since she had first seen the anonymous blonde from across the party. </p><p>But whatever caused it, this time the thought didn’t embarrass her. And she did it. </p><p>She brought her right hand to the back of Ashlyn’s neck and leaned in as she kissed her, hard. And then the blonde’s hands were on her waist and she was kissing her back and pulling their bodies closer together. And neither of them could tell you who’s lips opened first but someone’s did, and suddenly they were making out in the middle of the makeshift dance floor. </p><p>And it was fucking euphoric. </p><p>And Ali was making tiny needy noises that just made Ash try in vain to pull her any closer than she already was, but then they broke apart long enough to catch their breath, and for the taller to lead the shorter to a couch, where suddenly Ali was in the other woman’s lap and slightly grinding into her and they were kissing and- </p><p>Well, they knew what happened next.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>~brief birdinoe interlude~</p><p>Megan, surprisingly trying not to drink for once, trying to see what her parties were like for the people who didn’t pass out at the end of them, leaned over to her newly acquired girlfriend. Sue, who didn’t really want to observe anything about the party but also didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of a sober Pinoe, had asked her out the week before. It had sure taken long enough, but it was going along well so far. </p><p>Anyway. </p><p>Megan leaned over to Sue and twirled a strand of her long hair around her finger before looking up through her eyelashes. “Want to stay over tonight?” </p><p>Sue rolled her eyes, extracting her hair from the shorter woman’s grasp. “You have a roommate.” </p><p>Pinoe popped a chip into her mouth. “Trust me,” she said, gesturing towards a couple egregiously kissing on one of the living room couches. “Ali will not be focusing on anything coming from <em> my </em>room tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>~the next morning~</p><p>The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the soft black hairs tickling her nostrils. The second was the head attached to the hair, and how she could feel a face nuzzled into her neck, obviously still asleep. Then came the unfamiliar room, the fact that the only cloth she could feel was the sheet, the bare skin pressed against her side. The pounding headache as the night before slowly came back to her. Her arms wrapped around the other woman almost by instinct, and she went to kiss the top of her head before sharply pulling back as she realized what she was doing.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. It's Ali.  </em>
</p><p>Oh no, no, no. Should she leave? Wasn’t it selfish to stay here with the other woman and hold her like this when she probably didn’t want it? Or would it be more selfish to leave her friend here to figure everything out on her own? <em> Friend. Friend. Remember that. She’s still your friend.  </em></p><p>She decided to stay and talk to Ali when she woke up. But she wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her just a little bit tighter as she waited. She even allowed herself to bring up a hand and stroke the brunette hair as gently as she could. That was definitely selfish.</p><p>She could tell the exact moment Ali woke up. The woman inhaled deeply, and her muscles immediately tensed up. Ash let her go, speaking as quickly and calmly as she could to alleviate any fear that the woman may have. “Hey, hey, don’t worry, it's just me,” she assured. </p><p>The older woman’s eyes were wide. “What the fuck, Ashlyn?” She rolled away, as far away from the blonde as she could without falling off of the bed. She was obviously scared. “Well? What happened?” She was trying to sound accusatory, but Ash could see her slowly curling up into herself. </p><p>The taller of the two realized that the shorter must have been even more drunk than her the night before, because she still didn’t remember anything. “Well,” she began. “You started drinking. And I really should have stayed sober so that I could reject your- advances, we’ll call them. But I didn’t, and I started drinking. And then we were dancing and we kept drinking and I called you pretty and we kept drinking and then you kissed me. And things progressed, I guess.” </p><p>Ali was biting her lip so hard it was turning white. “We fucked.” It wasn’t a question. She knew. Ashlyn nodded. “Why are you acting like you don’t care?” the brunette spat. </p><p>She was scared. She was scared and she was lashing out because she had just had sex with one of her best friends and ruined their friendship and now it was fucking obvious that said best friend wasn’t into her even though she had a huge crush and now everything was fucking ruined. </p><p>“Because I don’t,” Ashlyn said simply. Obviously the older woman’s face had fallen, and Ash immediately reached out to her worriedly. “No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I mean- you obviously don’t care for me in that way. So it’s ok. It was a mistake. It doesn’t matter. We can still be friends… if you want to.” It all made sense in her mind. Judging by the disgust when Ali had woken up in her arms, she was straight. And she must think that Ashlyn was pursuing a relationship. Obviously, Ash wanted to date the other woman. She really did. But of course she wasn’t going to force it on a straight girl. She just didn’t want to lose their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>Ali’s head was spinning even more. She didn’t want to let herself think like this… but the phrase “you don’t care for me in that way” maybe insinuated that… <em> Ash </em> might care for <em> her </em> in that way? And had she imagined the blonde stroking her hair when she had woken up? And how soft and tender that gesture had been? They had definitely been cuddling. Was she imagining the way that the other woman wouldn’t look her in the eye? That could just be that she was nervous about their friendship… but the memories from the night before had been slowly creeping back to her, and she remembered the way Ashlyn had held her and how shy she looked when she complimented her, and even just for a second Ali let herself imagine that Ash liked her back. And it felt so fucking good that she spoke up. </p><p>“Do you know what I think?” The blonde glanced over from where she’d been steadfastly staring at the ceiling. “I don’t think that alcohol makes you do things you would never do otherwise. I think that it breaks down the walls stopping you from doing what you want.” </p><p>Their eyes were locked together now. Ashlyn was trying as hard as she could to stop the seed of hope from blossoming in her chest. “What do you mean?” she whispered. </p><p>Ali’s voice was confident. “I mean,” she inhaled quickly. “I want to do this.” And she went in to kiss the blonde woman, and suddenly she was being pulled on top of her and then she was straddling her best friend. </p><p>When they finally broke apart, their lips were swollen and they were panting. “You care about me like that, don’t you?” Ali accused jokingly from her new position. Ashlyn smirked up at her. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>The brunette couldn’t stop herself from leaning in and pecking her lips again. A smile broke across the younger woman’s face. “It’s the smirk, isn’t it? It’s too sexy for you. That’s why you kissed me last night. You can’t resist.” </p><p>The brunette rolled her eyes. “No, it’s how annoying it is. I have to get rid of it somehow.” </p><p>Ash smirked again. “You weren’t calling me annoying last night.” </p><p>The faintest blush appeared on the top of Ali’s cheeks, and it was too cute and she was too cute and the blonde just had to grab her face and pull her down for another kiss. </p><p>The woman on top watched in concern as Ashlyn’s face quickly became serious. “You’re not kidding, right? You’re sure you want this with- with me?” </p><p>Ali wasn’t going to lie, the questions hurt a little bit. She knew they were for her own benefit, and to fully make sure that consent was given before anything else happened. But that didn’t change the fact that it felt like Ashlyn was asking if she was lying. <em> Did that kiss feel like a lie to you?  </em></p><p>But she also caught the hint of uncertainty at the end of the question, and that hurt the most, the fact that she thought this was an act, that Ali didn’t actually like her. God, Ali knew how that felt. She had thought the same thing for the last however-many months, that she was just pining after someone too good for her and nothing would come of it. She cupped Ash’s face in her hands. “Of course with you. You’re the kindest, most-” </p><p>“Stop,” the younger inserted. </p><p>“No. Most beautiful, most amazing, biggest hearted person in the world. You’re an absolutely gorgeous human inside and out. So no, I’m not kidding. And yes, I want this with you.” </p><p>Ashlyn looked up at her in silence. “Thank you,” she said finally, and smiled. “How do I compliment you back after that?” </p><p>“You could-” Ali began to suggest, before the younger woman brought a finger up against her lips to silence her. </p><p>“Thanks, but I have some ideas.” She pulled the brunette’s head down, and they were kissing again and her hands started wandering until they were getting light headed from lack of air. </p><p>“We need to stop,” Ali panted as they pulled away for a second. “Can’t- go any farther.” She rolled off the other woman, who reached out to her almost instantly. </p><p>“Hey, hey, honey, what’s wrong?” Ash asked worriedly. “I’m sorry, did I overstep? Did I do something?” </p><p>Ali laughed. “I’m ‘honey’ now, eh?” Ashlyn blushed, faintly, and the older woman mentally filed that away to tease her with later. </p><p>“Sorry,” the blonde muttered. </p><p>“No, it’s nice. I like it. And it’s not you. Nothing’s even wrong. Just, maybe we do this differently. Go on some dates. Make it more than a one night stand. Also- Pinoe.” </p><p>The blonde’s face fell. “Right. Your roommate.” </p><p>“Exactly. But don’t worry about it. I’m sure she was too drunk to even notice you last night.” </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxx</p><p> </p><p>After Ash had found her clothes from the night before on the ground, Ali had insisted that she couldn’t wear that uncomfortable-looking shirt so early in the morning, and had pulled out a pair of her own pyjamas to throw at the taller woman. Personally, Ashlyn thought it was all a plot to get her to wear her friend’s clothes (now, calling Ali her friend felt weird), but she went along with it. It was kinda cute. </p><p>The brunette had scrounged up her only pair of sunglasses and put them on herself, leaving an equally hungover Ashlyn to hide her face in her friend (???)’s shoulder as they walked into the brightly-lit main area of the apartment, which contained the living room and kitchen. Again, probably a plot to get Ash closer to her, but whatever. </p><p>Ali’s face filled with dread as she somehow, inexplicably, saw Megan already awake and drinking coffee in the kitchen. Not only Megan, either. The brunette uttered one word through a forced smile. “Sue!” </p><p>Sue gave a little half-smile, almost in apology, as Pinoe twirled around dramatically to face the two who had walked in together. </p><p>“Good morning, lovebirds!” she exclaimed with zest, obviously having planned this. </p><p>Ashlyn groaned into Ali’s shoulder. “Going back to bed,” she mumbled. “Too loud.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell me if you enjoyed :)<br/>(and i kinda want to write a chapter 2? lmk if you would read that)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>